In an electronic apparatus such as a television, an operation part such as a button is often illuminated by a light such as a light emitting diode (LED). Such a light is provided in correspondence with, for example, a transparent button, and is configured to illuminate the entire button or part of the button. Recently, multiple types of LEDs, which emit light of different colors, have been on the market.
An LED (light) is also often used to display the state of an electronic apparatus. For example, a first light is on while the power is on, a second light is on while a hard disk is being accessed, a third light is on while wireless communication is being performed, and a fourth light is on while, for example, an optical disk drive is being driven. In this way, it is convenient for users to display states of an electronic apparatus using a light or the like. On the other hand, provision of too many lights is contrary to a demand for reduction in size of an electronic apparatus and for space saving within a case, and it is difficult to achieve the balance between the convenience and the demand.